


【授权翻译/Translation】If We've Got Nothing (We've Got Us)

by Theodora942698



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Continuation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Happy Ending, M/M, POV God (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, through time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodora942698/pseuds/Theodora942698
Summary: 【授权翻译】后末日天启时代，前天使恶魔结党营私自成一派，第二次企图修补世界的故事。灰翅膀的小鸽子真是灰常可爱！上帝本人的棋局也神秘莫测不可言喻。原作文案：世界末日的两个月后，亚茨拉斐尔在他的翅膀上发现了第一根深色羽毛。关于中立，不可言喻计划，以及后末日时代。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If We've Got Nothing (We've Got Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253575) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 



1\. 

————————

Last night I think I drank too much

昨夜我大醉一场不省人事 

Call it our temporary crutch

你说管得了今时没有明日

With broken words I tried to say

千言万语我只剩一句

Honey don’t you be afraid

亲爱的你可不必畏惧

If we got nothing, we got us

待明日一无所有，还有你我

————————

她独身一人。

那时候世界尚是一片混沌，她于混沌中开始创造。第一个造物名为爱，她用它充满无限广阔的虚空，用它塑造世间第一个生命：路西法。从他存在的一刻起，他就爱着她，因为爱是此时此间唯一存在的东西。她为他睁开双眼，这样他就可以看清她的模样，又令他背生双翼，这样他便可以追随她上天入地。路西法看着她，跟着她。

她创造，因为她生来就是为了创造，路西法爱着她，也是由于他生来就是为了去爱的。

从虚空中，她创造出忠诚、信任、惊奇。紧随其后的则是善意，同情，耐心，还有仁慈和勤劳，它们呼之即来。

路西法看着她创造出另一个和他相仿的生灵，语言诞生了，将他们命名为天使。新生的天使名叫米迦勒。她把他们称为一个家庭，叫他们以兄弟相称，他们就以兄弟相称。为每一个天使，她都把一部分的自己给他，这样他们就和她一起创造。

在属于他们的爱之中，她开始创造宇宙。

————————

第一根是星期二出现的。

亚茨拉斐尔发现它那天，距离他站在天堂地狱面前拒绝世界末日已经过了两个月；距离亚当回家去，亚茨拉斐尔回书店，过了两个月；距离他在圣水盆里泡澡，而地狱的死刑审判官无情地拒绝给他一只橡皮小黄鸭，也已经过了两个月。

克劳利一步迈进地狱火里，又毫发无伤地回到他身边，也是两个月前的事了。

不管亚茨拉斐尔原先期望的是什么，都不会是——这个。

一根纤细的黑色羽毛，藏在他的翅膀内侧。

它就在那里，在他一尘不染的白色羽毛中分外突兀，像白色画布上被黑笔戳了一道。也许是光线原因，他想，可是当天使在阳光下展开翅膀，它还是显得黑乎乎的，只不过稍稍被照亮了那么一点儿。

恐慌伸出指爪从胃里向上攀爬，亚兹拉斐尔吞咽了一下，把那根羽毛拔了下来。

他知道这样不能解决问题，可是现在也只能这样。他还有一个书店的书要照顾，还有几个小时就要去跟克劳利吃午餐，还有一位大学者在英格兰的另一头等着见他，跟他讨论老先生找到的羊皮卷到底是不是真迹。

他绝对没有时间去想什么堕落的问题，或者去想这对未来意味着什么。

可是亚茨拉斐尔还是在想这事，虽然只想了一点点。

————————

她教会他们如何创造。

她捧起一片虚空，把它雕琢成一颗燃烧的星星，于是黑暗中有了光。第一颗星星是硫组成的，燃烧着温柔的蓝色微光，它的内核融化，流血，成了第一颗心脏的模样。

她把那颗明亮的心取出来，做成一道光环，环绕在路西法头顶，直到它成为他的一部分，像一个标记。星星变冷了，却在他身边留下一道红色的光，就仿佛它的心脏还在跳动一般。星星的颜色在路西法胸膛里燃烧，于是他有了一颗红色的心。

她用失去心脏的恒星躯壳做出另一道光环，给米迦勒。这一次，闪烁的光环没有了实质。它的颜色流进他的眼睛里，米迦勒就有了蓝色的眼睛。

当她做完这一切，第一颗星星已经被用尽了，但是宇宙仍然熠熠生辉。他们帮她做了更多，每一颗星星都有心脏和躯壳，光辉延展至无垠的黑暗，将自己的一部分送出去寻找同类。她赐予路西法双手，握着那些手指创造出第一颗行星。它小小的，一颗固态星球，绕着它倾斜的地轴转动起来。

路西法把这颗行星和第一颗他们共同创造的恒星系在一起，看着它围着耀眼的恒星转啊转啊，“就像它爱着那颗恒星一样，”路西法说。

那一瞬间她感到了疼痛，一种她知道将会终生伴随她的隐痛，“没有经过选择的爱不能被称之为爱，”她轻轻地告诉他。

“什么是选择？”

她还没来得及发明自由。他爱她，和行星对恒星的爱没有区别——那是他被创造的目的。

“你会知道的。”她说，渐渐明白为了“知道”，他将会付出什么样的代价。

————————

又过了三天，亚茨拉斐尔发现了第二根：一支黑色的绒羽。同样藏在别的羽毛底下，这一次是他左边的翅膀。他置之不理，过了一个小时，还是拔掉了它。从某种层面，他知道拔多少羽毛也不会停止堕落，甚至不能让必然来得迟一些。拔掉它只不过让他自己不至于整天盯着那个证据看，而且，更重要的是，这样克劳利就不会担心了。

有人会说了，后面那件事怎么会是更重要的那个？

根据亚茨拉斐尔的经验，当克劳利开始担心的时候，他就会开始陷入恐慌，当他陷入恐慌的时候，他就会开始不加思考地行动，就像一条大狗，完全出于本能地跟着它无法理解的指令而行动。他放错了敌基督，计划跑到什么别的星系去，开着一辆老爷车冲进地狱火，离死亡就隔着一层铁皮壳子。

就算是看在他们刚拯救了这世界的份上吧，亚茨拉斐尔不想成为克劳利的下一个担忧对象。

他把两根羽毛藏在一起，努力试着不去想它们。

在那一根以后，那些羽毛开始不断地冒出来。

在一周之内，又多出了三根，然后七根，然后是十。一根洁白无暇，熠熠生光的白色次羽脱落下来，而一根讨厌的，一点儿也不明亮的羽毛取代了它。整整两天亚茨拉斐尔都躲着不见克劳利，直到羽毛拔断的伤口不再流血为止。缺失的部分还是一眼就能看出来，当他们又一起吃早饭的时候，亚茨拉斐尔把羽毛紧紧地缩起来，不想让克劳利看见。

实际上，没什么用。克劳利不是一般的敏锐，更是担忧得严重超出了正常范围，“这儿怎么回事？” 亚茨拉斐尔刚一坐下，他就忍不住问。

“哪儿怎么回事？” 天使无辜地问，左右看看。

“就这儿，”克劳利说，还特别指着亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀，正好是他使劲蜷缩起来的地方，“你的翅膀，就是这里，你缺了几根羽毛。跟人打了一架吗？你？”

“没有这种事儿，”亚茨拉斐尔向他保证道，甚至还有一部分是实话呢。这整件事跟打架没什么关系。更像是刚刚发现他在一场战争中选错的阵营，哪怕他曾相信那是正确的一方。哪怕他如今依然相信他做了正确的选择。哪怕这就是选择的结果。“只是在换毛而已，我觉得。”

克劳利一脸怀疑地盯着他，仿佛一个字都不相信这种鬼话，但是他没有追问，接着喝他的酒，寂静让亚茨拉斐尔觉得不堪忍受。他好想要克劳利的注意力，就像他不再拥有的上帝的祝福一样。

或者，他闷闷不乐地想着，这是个诅咒。这世道，谁知道呢。

————————

她看着路西法收集星星的灰尘，从虚空收集能量，做出一副新的形体，和他自己如出一辙。路西法叫他拉斐尔，可是只有她才知道他真正的名字，那个当他准备好时，就会选择的名字。

她给了这天使一颗心。

他会需要它的，他需要它才能活下去。它会碎，一次又一次，再一次，而那第一次正是她亲手粉碎。他会很疼，痛得宁可没长过那颗心，可是谁要把它从手里夺走，他又绝不答应。直到有一天，他心甘情愿把它掏出来，整个儿地送给别人，直到那时，这颗心才终得安宁。

作为对这样一颗心的补偿，她为他创造了想象力。这是对这种残忍的补偿。

“你会让我骄傲的，克蠕戾，” 她对他说。

她为他的翅膀染上虚空的纯白，这样任凭他多少次想忘掉，都永远记得自己生于何地。克蠕唳的旅程还没开始，她就已经为其中的险恶感到后悔。

他也爱她，从灵魂到心脏。

能这样说的天使，他是唯一一个。

————————

又一个星期过去了，他再也藏不了了，亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地想着。克劳利能忍受被人无视电话的时间就只有这么长，而现在就是极限了，亚茨拉斐尔听着他那上了锁的书店兴高采烈地自动开门，把唯一一个不需要钥匙的人请进屋来。有那么一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔甚至想躲起来，可是能藏人的地方不多，而且，哪一个好像都不怎么体面。

“天使…？” 克劳利压低了声音说，倒好像他不是在书店，而是什么图书馆一样，“你在里头吗？” 

“我在这儿，”天使回答，却没有从书架中间的空隙里钻出来。他想一直待在这儿，这样克劳利就不至于像以前那样围着他转，他的翅膀就不那么显眼了。

他忘了，当然，在克劳利眼里最显眼的就是试图藏起来的东西。换成别的日子，这种藏匿行为都会造成一阵大惊小怪，但是今天，克劳利十分戏剧化地冲进他的墙角，“你去哪了？我打了一整天电话。”

亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼睛，是的，他真的没听见电话响。“呃？区域信号失灵？”他充满希望地说，“是你干的吗？”

克劳利干巴巴地瞪着他，“一边毁掉信号基站一边给人打电话，真聪明，”说得好像他不是已经这么干了几十回了似的，“话说回来，你不是还有座机吗？”

“你到底想要什么，克劳利？” 亚茨拉斐尔问得有点不耐烦。他希望答案不是“没什么”，那意味着的东西太多了，他现在可应付不了，所以，答案最好是“有点什么”。

“没什么，”克劳利回答，亚茨拉斐尔觉得他的下巴好像抽了一下。“我就是，呃，你遇到什么麻烦了？我们最好互相罩着点儿。”

“我好极了，什么事儿也没有，” 亚茨拉斐尔保证道，“你还需要什么别的吗？”

有种受伤的表情在克劳利脸上一闪而过，消失得太快，亚茨拉斐尔差一点儿就漏掉了它，可是他正好在仔细观察克劳利的表情，生怕恶魔发现他藏着什么东西。“没有，我想没有了。” 克劳利说着向后推了一步，亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地向前挪了一步，但幅度很小，不足以跟上他。

“啊，克劳利？” 亚茨拉斐尔在克劳利彻底消失前叫住他。恶魔停住了，亚茨拉斐尔数了数他那一万件想说的鸡毛蒜皮的小事，最后一鼓作气地说：“既然你在这儿，我能问你个不太合适的问题吗？”

克劳利夸张地抬起眉毛，没想到亚茨拉斐尔还能问得出这种问题。

真不怪他，亚茨拉斐尔自己也没想到，但是他宁愿把话题进行下去，也不忍心伤了克劳利的感情。克劳利做了个手势，意思是好吧，你可以继续讲了，这个动作不怎么让人安心，但是亚茨拉斐尔不知怎么的停止了绞他的手指。

“就是，呃，是关于…好吧，我想知道发生了什么，就是，你掉下来的时候？” 克劳利的翅膀噌地炸了毛，亚茨拉斐尔的心提到了嗓子眼，亚茨拉斐尔急急忙忙地补充道，“不 - 不是说 - 你瞧，我，我想问其实的是，你的….” 他的声音渐渐小了下去，只要他说出来就收不回去了，克劳利肯定会猜出这天使栽了个什么跟头，可是，他最后总得把已经开头的话说完，“…你的翅膀。”

隔着漆黑的墨镜，亚茨拉斐尔都能看见那双蛇的瞳眸极快地一闪，掠过他努力想藏进黑暗的双翼。克劳利自己的翅膀整整齐齐地收在他背后，修长宽阔，黑黢黢的，毫不出挑。他没有马上回答。不，他似乎就是不打算回答了。

“我很抱歉，”亚茨拉斐尔退缩下来，他不想跟这条老蛇吵架，现在不行。

“它们什么也没发生，”克劳利最后说，像是有人把话从他嗓子里抠出来似的。像是为了证明什么，他稍稍展开那双光滑、漆黑的翅膀，羽毛轻擦的沙沙声一时充满了房间。那双翅膀似乎比上次见到更凌乱粗糙，有几处缺了羽毛，或许是光影作祟，翅膀的边缘有灰色的斑点若隐若现。“掉下去之后换了一次羽毛，再长出来就全是黑的了。” 

“都是黑色？”亚茨拉斐尔意外地说，更困惑了。他自己显然没和任何一个刚堕天的恶魔谈过这方面。他估计所有的天使都没有，毕竟，在所有反叛的天使都被逐出天堂以后，有好长一阵子，伊甸园都没听说过他们的消息。等那帮家伙再回来上班的时候，就已经是…这幅样子了。穿的不怎么样，当然，但是外形几乎就和现在一样，翅膀黑乎乎的，看起来特别邪恶。

克劳利点了点头，“那之后一直都是。”听起来最多有一半是真的。

亚茨拉斐尔的头脑在疯转。黑色的羽毛。不，那些被他自己拔下来的比他本来的羽毛颜色深得多，但绝不是黑色的。他本来以为他经历的是一种过度阶段，随着时间，或者随着他做了什么事越来越黑。“那么，没有灰色的？”

克劳利盯着亚茨拉斐尔，那模样就像被人逼进了死胡同。慢慢地，他的翅膀合拢了，尽力藏在身后。亚茨拉斐尔想着他这次是真的过界了——克劳利从不这样把翅膀对他收起来。

“我很抱歉，”他又说了一次，只不过这次努力想传达出真心的愧疚，“我没想——”

“你觉得有什么东西可能向上坠落吗？”这个问题实在太突然太怪异，克劳利问出来的一瞬间，亚茨拉斐尔惊得瞠目结舌，什么也说不出来。恶魔状无其事，但拒绝跟他目光相对。

“呃，我——我觉得那是飞起来的意思，”亚茨拉斐尔说，想不出任何直白的答案。这不是个好问题，毕竟堕天是一道蛮荒的单行线，而他已经接受了不能回头的现实——等等，天使突然反应过来，克劳利不是在说他。他想起那双黑色的翅膀两翼那些光秃秃的皮肤，“你为什么这么问？”

“好奇，”克劳利说，看起来浑身别扭，明显是在撒谎，或者至少有一部分是个谎言。“我只是在想，你知道，如果天使能堕落，恶魔是不是也应该有个反向堕落？”

亚茨拉斐尔努力跟上他的思路，“你是说，重新变回天使？” 这句话一说出来，他觉得好像得到了什么自己配不上的东西：希望。

“凭什么不？” 克劳利恶毒地咒道，尽管一时没什么可诅咒的。亚茨拉斐尔想如果这条蛇能蜕掉一层皮从他面前遛走的话，他会的。然而克劳利似乎已经不在乎了，“这他妈有什么意义？如果不能向上，费那么大力气掉下来有什么用？如果只有地狱在那儿等着惩罚你，天堂等着把你扔出去，然后关死大门再也不打算放你进来，那做行善除恶的意义在什么地方啊？”

“克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔说，感觉到这已经有点像是在吵架了，决定顺着克劳利没说完的观点，“我希望你是对的。” 

“——还没完——诶，你说什么？”克劳利多此一举地停下来唤换气，警惕地盯着亚茨拉斐尔。

天使犹豫着，攀着最后一点儿刚才的希望，他本来不想用它来让克劳利担心的。可是，如果他猜得没错，什么事情已经开始了，而他们早晚有一天要面对它。于是，他张开翅膀，任由它们垂到地上，裂开的伤口和拔掉的羽毛在光线之下一清二楚。克劳利就那么瞪着，似乎不知道怎么转开目光。

“你的翅膀…”克劳利嘶嘶地说，他的声音让亚茨拉斐尔想起他给天使讲述书店毁于大火时的样子——他被伤到了。

“我想我…我想我在堕落，”天使说，好怕说到一半自己的声音就会断掉，“我想，已经有一阵子了。”

克劳利还在看着他，什么也没说。亚茨拉斐尔认识这恶魔六千年了，还是没能读懂那双细长的蛇瞳里的情绪。天使认得出痛苦，气愤，压抑，担忧，他看见过——或者至少他觉得他看见过——克劳利的眼睛里出现过所有可能出现的人类的情绪。但是还有一样，克劳利不是人类，他是个恶魔，去判断恶魔的情绪是危险的。

“你为什么不早说？” 克劳利艰难地说，终于开始和亚茨拉斐尔对视了，“你为什么不告诉我？”

“你已经为我们俩担心了几个月了，”亚茨拉斐尔回答，“而且，就算我告诉你，也没什么你能做的，不是吗？”

“我至少能保证你不是一个人，”克劳利说着，翅膀微微抖了一下，缓缓展开，完全呈现在天使眼前。亚茨拉斐尔看见密密匝匝的覆羽空缺遍布，两根长长的飞羽不见了，只留下没能愈合的皮肤。他拔掉了它们，或者剪短、甚至用爪子挖掉了，亚茨拉斐尔无法理解为什么。

“你为什么不愿意，不愿意，呃，反堕落？” 他说，不确定该怎么称呼这种现象。

克劳利的表情变了，他明显地被冒犯到了，“我又没说我想回到上面去，我说了吗？”恶魔反问，“都赖那些拯救世界什么的，肯定是。让我非常，非常 ‘不’恶魔。”他的表情再次变得难以判断，但克劳利的下一句话就让亚茨拉斐尔明白了，“让你显得特别——‘不’天使。”

那是后悔，他突然懂了，天使用他肋骨底下的一阵疼痛想到。这是他刚才判断不出来的情绪。它在恶魔的眼睛里显得太不和谐，让亚茨拉斐尔想把始作俑者狠狠教育一顿——真是太不方便了，他怀疑始作俑者就是他自己。

“那我们现在该怎么办？”他问道，不确定是不是想要听到答案。

克劳利的翅膀重新收起来，但并没有再像刚才那样紧紧藏着。他也没有必要藏起来了，“就这样呗，”恶魔琢磨了一会儿，耸了耸肩，悻悻说道，“反正又没什么能做的。”

————————

她在亲手所创的千百颗繁星之中找到克劳利，星尘在他的翅膀搅动下成为涌动的星云。他注意到她的光，翅膀停住了，他静静等待。她能感受到他身上散发出的爱。

“我给你准备了一份礼物，”她说。递给他，把礼物放在他接受神赐的双手之中。哦，她喜欢手指的样子。

“是什么？”他问，充满虔心的惊奇。一个漂亮的小东西躺在他手心闪闪发光，边缘参差不齐。

“钥匙，”她说。她还没有创造出锁呢，这把钥匙本也不是为了开门。

“我能拿它做什么？” 他问，许多双金色的眼睛望着她。

“保护好它，”她指示道，“当时机来到，它会带你到心愿所及之地。” 

“时机什么时候来？”他追问。那时候，时间还未曾诞生，她被逗笑了，她的快乐温暖着他，于是他不再问问题了。

好奇心，她想，她得记住这个。等有一天，当人类准备好降生于世，她也要赐予他们好奇，当时机来到，这不失为另一种救赎。不知放弃的追问会召来毁灭，但到最后，反问才创造生机。

————————

实际上，他们谁也没升（天，也并没有堕）落。

亚茨拉斐尔六千年来都没喜欢过换毛的感觉。不用说，换羽毛的结果听上去不错，你能得到一套干干净净、焕然一新的漂亮羽毛，可是那种过程又乱、又痒、简直让人身心俱疲。他不再拔那些羽毛，它们反而更容易脱落，取而代之的是那种软软的，灰色的羽毛，他看都不想看它。

神圣永不休息，天使也不需要睡觉：多可怕啊，失去清醒，甚至都不知道你的羽毛是不是还能长回来。亚茨拉斐尔上次换羽毛的时候试过一次，四个世纪以前，并且刚一睁开眼睛就开始后悔：他把四个昼夜白白睡过去了。想想他本来可以做多少事啊，他可以读完一本书呢。他再也不想睡觉了，太可怕了。

所以，当他发现他趴在书桌上，昏昏沉沉摇摇欲坠，只忍了几分钟就跑到克劳利的公寓门前，站在那儿手足无措。

“我不想一个人睡，”天使说完，后知后觉地想这话听起来不怎么对味。

不管怎么样，克劳利明白他的意思。他把亚茨拉斐尔请进门，带他走到一间干净的好像从来没人用过的房间，从头到尾只说了一句话：“需要我把你叫起来吗？” 

亚茨拉斐尔犹豫片刻，点了点头，“谢谢。” 

当他醒来的时候，克劳利歪坐在床尾，他的注意力不在天使身上，也没有留他一个人待着，正是亚茨拉斐尔想要的。克劳利的翅膀几乎不像是黑色的了，深灰的羽毛占了大半，比亚茨拉斐尔自己的翅膀还要浅，但绝对不是白色。克劳利展开了翅膀，让它们舒适地盖在床上休息，就像一只小鸟沐浴在格外灿烂的阳光中，只不过克劳利的公寓里没有阳光，而克劳利是条蛇。

最让天使意外的，是克劳利膝盖上竟然有本书。亚茨拉斐尔听说过那些恍若现实的梦境，尽管他知道天使和恶魔都不做梦，他也有一瞬间以为自己置身梦境。

“鸽子，”克劳利头也不抬地说，直到他发现亚茨拉斐尔无言以对，才从墨镜上瞥了他一眼。老蛇把书举起来，好让亚茨拉斐尔看见封面，《鸟类品种大全》。克劳利举起一只翅膀，扭来扭去弯成一个角度，方便观察。最后，他把它平摊在亚茨拉斐尔身上，让他也看，“就是鸽子那种灰色。”

亚茨拉斐尔的心变软了，暖融融的，他控制不住地微笑起来，“鸽子灰，”他高兴地重复道。他爱鸽子。“那是很像人类的一种小鸟，”他一边说一边坐起来，看着坐在床脚的克劳利。恶魔把翅膀稍稍抬起一点，亚茨拉斐尔一坐起来，又落回他膝盖上去了，好像是专门展示给他看一样。“很久很久以前，人类因为爱这些鸟儿，所以叫它们岩鸽，驯化它们。人类相信它们是善良、和平、美丽的动物。它们是最适合与人住在一起的动物。” 

克劳利咧嘴一笑，正是总能让亚茨拉斐尔为之动摇的那种笑，“你真的觉得我们是那种动物吗？”他问，“要我说，不管怎么我们离彻底驯化还有点距离。”

“哪怕野鸽子也是被人爱着的，”亚茨拉斐尔回答，把目光从克劳利的脸上移开，好好地观察他的翅膀，用指尖拂过翅膀末端一根纤长的飞羽，“公园里，城市里，成群的鸽子总有人喜欢喂它们。”

“可是只有我们两个，”克劳利说，蛇瞳从亚茨拉斐尔银灰色的翅膀稍上一掠而过，“说是一群也太凄凉了。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑出了声，他又抬起头，想在说话的时候看着克劳利的脸：“你知道吗，它们都是成对生活的。我是说鸽子。”

克劳利僵住了，非常、非常僵硬，但他保持对视，没有望向一边，“真的吗？”不管亚茨拉斐尔想表达的是什么意思，克劳利都听得非常清楚。

天使点了点头，一动都没动，不确定地笑了一下，“我不知道我们是不是真的需要一大群鸽子，”他试探地做了个手势，“你觉得呢？”

克劳利慢慢地合上那本书，把它放到一边，用翅膀把它推得远远的。他摇了摇头，嘴角卷曲，笑得像条蛇，“不，鸽子*，我不觉得。”

————————

她发现他在偷偷观看一群新生的造物，张目探望，一直追溯那些生灵还未诞生之前。时间尚未流淌，在克劳利周身的虚空里，秒针肆意奔走，向前，向后，回环不朽。空间充满了时间之前的时间，他见其所见，又一无所知。

“这些生物多美啊，”克劳利对她说。她还没有创造呼吸呢，如果不然，他一定为此屏住呼吸。他的翅膀微微颤抖，“它们叫什么名字？”

“人类，”她温柔地说，深情得令她感到心痛。

“他们是做什么用的？”他问，为人类所做的一切，他们的诞生，陨落，和其间的无数细碎片段所折服。

她俯视世人，那是她最骄傲的造物，将从数不可计的危难中幸存，“我想要考验他们，”她说，“这样才能知道他们是为何而生。”

“可你创造了他们，”克劳利反驳道，“难道你自己不知道他们是干什么用的吗？” 

她多么爱他啊。

“当时机来临，他们会需要你的帮助，”她启示道，这本该是不可言喻的，但他不会记得这一切——至少不会记得任何字句。他只会记得一种原始的本能，即便对他而言意味着近乎毁灭。近乎。

他们一同俯看苍生。很快，她会让人类睁开眼睛，让时间开始沿直线流淌，克劳利也会跌入同一条河流，只能看见当下那一瞬间。他会忘记人类从何处来，往哪处去，只记得现在。

“克劳利，”她叫他，他勉强地把几双眼睛从那些人类身上转过来，她知道她的选择是对的了——选择从不会错，但总有些格外令人痛悔。“我要赐予你另一件礼物。” 

“什么礼物？”他问，许多许多双眼睛都向她转过来。

“一个瞬间，”她说，这是她所能赐予的最微乎其微的东西：孤立于整个时间长河之外的一瞬间。直到迫不得已的关头，他才会想起它来，当他所有时间都要被路西法夺走的时候。这也是她此时莅临的原因，

“——路西法将会被逐出天国。”

“为什么？”他的声音很轻快，仅仅是感到好奇，并非出于惊惧——地狱尚未诞生。堕落也没有。克蠕戾还不知道堕落的含义。他虔诚地相信她永远不会伤害他们，可他仍然好奇。

“他将要背叛我，”她告诉他，感受着他灵魂内部发生的变化，他在困惑。克蠕戾还不知道有什么东西可以反叛于她，尤其是路西法。她期待着一千万个问题，但他问出来的不是其中任何一种：

“你命令他做什么？” 他问。

她看向人类，“我要他爱人胜过爱我。我将要把同样的选择也抛给你们。”

她等着他拒绝，天使们要么接受，或者拒绝。无论怎样选择她都依旧会去爱他们，但反抗的天使将离开天国。任何一方都有目的，他们需要彼此才能成为自身。她期待他做出选择，可是他会问那一个问题：“为什么？”

“信念，”她说。人类会教给他这个字的意义，“你会明白的，将来某一天。”

他不明白什么叫将来，只有现在是存在的，而现在这一刻，他比他能感受到的一切都爱她更深。当然，她仍会将他放逐，但罪名不是反叛，是因为他要走上一段远路，从地狱出发才能到达终点，他要堕入迷氓，连时间之前的时间也要忘记。

他会宁愿停止爱神，宁愿为此灰飞烟灭也在所不惜，她为克蠕戾创造了牺牲，为此他永不原谅神。

永不原谅，但仍未失去她的爱。

————————

一根羽毛接着另一根，他们都长出新的，不黑不白的翅膀，直到他们都披上柔软的灰色，隐约的黑与白交错其间，没有任何一个天使或者恶魔曾经有过这样的翅膀。他们和人类过得太久了，亚茨拉斐尔继续行他的神迹，他的书店仍旧一本书也不买，克劳利继续他的为非作歹，虽然再也没什么年终奖可以拿了。这的确不是最好的结果，但他们也没什么可抱怨的。

在夜深人静的时候，当奔波的人们回到了家，陷入梦乡，当小小的世界在小小的月桂树稍上小声打哈欠，眼巴巴地等待黎明，你总能——也不是每次——但是有时候——在克劳利的公寓里发现亚茨拉斐尔。或者，至少说，曾经是克劳利的公寓，看在分享这项伟大美德的份上，这已经是他们俩共同的公寓了。没人说得准这样已经多久，又是不是对的，会不会永远持续下去，但是现在，谁管他呢，总比以前那样好多了。

虽然以前也没那么糟。

长久以来，他们再也没有听说过天堂或是地狱的消息，仿佛他们真的自成一派。打破平静的上天福音不想往常那样来了——第一次，有一个天使走下凡间，翅膀像个学生背包似的，紧紧收在背后。那可怜的家伙低着头，用人类耳朵听不见的小小声音说他觉得他们阻止世界末日的行为是对的。

他想加入他们。

亚茨拉斐尔看着克劳利，直到前恶魔说，不，我们不能把他关在门外。如果还有一场仗要打，那他们最好在那之前自成一派。

一个月以后，那个名叫哈蒂尔的天使得到了他的第一根灰色羽毛。几天以后，第一个恶魔加入了这个小小组织。

那天晚上，克劳利舒舒服服地把自己蜷进长沙发，对旁边的亚茨拉斐尔说，“说不定我们真有一大群鸽子。” 

亚茨拉斐尔舒展开翅膀，其中一只罩过来盖在克劳利腿上，像一张厚厚的毛毯。克劳利用手指梳理翅膀尖儿上的长羽毛，把它们梳得整整齐齐，亮光闪闪。

“那不是挺好的吗？”亚茨拉斐尔说，然后他闭上眼睛，心满意足地笑了。

——————————

And if we only live once

倘若只有一生可活

I wanna live with you

我想同你共度

——————————


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 

就在时间开始流淌之前，她捧起它的碎片筑成一座伊甸园。

那花园就在星球中心，充满了爱，纯真和青枝绿叶。非常安全，前提是他们不走出伊甸园的围墙。她留下天使在花园的大门守卫，又在花园中心种下一棵苹果树。

人类吞下安息日的果实，她的牌局开始，翻手亮牌，骰钟方响。

在那之后，她才筑起天堂，人类总相信天堂是最先诞生的地方，连天使都这么认为。他们会忘记这场虚空，忘记时间伊始以曾所有的一切，只有一双特别的翅膀，能在时机来临时让他们想起一切。尽管一切只不过是一味苦药，在凡人必死的舌尖萦绕不休。

路西法找到她时，她正轻轻将生命吹入亚当和夏娃的胸膛。他也在等着那对男女，等得和她一样久。他们都知道会发生什么，如亲眼所见一般。

“我无法像爱你一样爱世人，”他把这话留给她，悲哀于是诞生，后来，他将这种叫悲哀的情感悉数丢给人类，来作为对她的嘲弄。

她将他逐出天国，所有与他同道的天使都要一并赶走。

不，她没有创造地狱，那是路西法用怒火，骄傲和痛苦煅烧而成的。他在世界的皮肉中刀劈斧砍，创造出一个炼狱来又将它据为己有。他宁可不爱神，可是他不能停止爱她，所以他把那种情感称为恨意，像利刃一样挥舞。

但他仍未失去她的爱。

哪怕他用自身创造出的孩童让地狱走向末日，他仍未失去她的爱，哪怕那孩童本就是为了毁灭她。

在他消亡的涛涛岁月中，神明的爱永不消散。

————————

“我们该拿他们怎么办？”有一天吃晚饭的时候，亚茨拉斐尔问。“做”饭这个词形容克劳利在厨房里对食物做的那些事儿不太合适，但是亚茨拉斐尔对这事看得比较乐观，觉得只要成品还是个花生酱三明治，还能吃，也就行了。

克劳利从他一口没动的晚饭上抬起眼睛，有点疑惑，“谁？你说那几个跟我们一样的倒霉蛋？”

“当然了！”亚茨拉斐尔抬高了声音，泄露出一丝不安，“今天又有两个跑到我的书店里来了。”

自从哈蒂尔与傅雷吉特——事实上她更愿意叫自己弗雷德——投靠地球，安置妥贴，已经过了六个月时间。哈蒂尔德的翅膀几乎是纯灰色的，苍白的边缘仍有夜黑的羽毛根根分明。弗雷德的翅膀更特别，灰得发黑，一层天使和恶魔都从未见过的光芒浮现在表面，在阳光下几乎是紫色的。她就整天让自己沐浴在阳光之下。

“你以前好像没关心过这个问题，”克劳利状似随意地问。

亚茨拉斐尔撅了撅嘴唇，踌躇半晌，小心翼翼地说，“一两个叛徒藏在伦敦，谁也发现不了。可是光上个月就有20个！现在快一百个了，我们要怎么才能保护他们？”

“保护他们？那可是一百个天使和恶魔啊，鸽子*。这不是什么需要守护神的小孩，他们自己就是守护神。” 克劳利不敢置信地大声抗议，亚茨拉斐尔却没有漏看他嘴角那副坐等好戏的笑。

“一百个天使和恶魔，克劳利，如果天堂和地狱降罪于他们，哪怕是一百个，也什么都不算。” 亚茨拉斐尔知道这是真的，“你和我也许还能跑到半人马座去，这么多人可行不通。既然是我们把他们带到这儿的，就得负起责任来，哪怕我们能做的只有这么一点儿。” 

克劳利对着“责任”这个词发出悠长而痛苦的叹息，把碍事的叉子扔进碗里，向后四仰八叉地摊在椅子上。“不是我们把他们带到这儿的，只不过我们的行为给他们展示了一种选择的机会，而他们自己做了决定。”

亚茨拉斐尔瞪着他，直到克劳利抱怨地大声嘟囔，“好吧，我们有责任。你想怎么办？”

“我不知道，”天使悲惨地承认。他想了很多，直到他觉得头脑快要打结了为止，也不知道该怎么办。当初，只有他们两个和天堂地狱分道扬镳，自行其是，就够危险的了。但这一次，克劳利预言战争将临，他们不可能率领得了一支军队——

克劳利把手轻轻放在他后颈，亚茨拉斐尔的注意力重新回到面前。他抬起头，心脏还因为可怕的联想砰砰直跳。

克劳利咧开嘴，好似世界运行如常，“就走着瞧吧，我们以前不都是这样的吗？” 

————————

伊甸园从她脚下延展开去，她在东门上空站定。

她身边有一位天使，同样俯瞰着郁郁生机的花园。她看着他的眼睛，成百上千双眼睛，许多双翅膀，指爪，她看见他不断变换的面目，她用那些形象创造了狮，象，和水獭。那些动物为了在他心中拥有一席之地而争抢不休。他有时又以人形现身，只留一双低垂的翅膀。

“所有这些？” 他胆战心惊地问。

“你只管守这东门。”她回答。

一把剑在他脚边燃烧。他是天使中最善良的，或者说，他最珍视行善，这在她眼中非同小可。因为他的善良，他要为人类犯下的最残暴的恶行负责。和他心愿的相反，他是一个战士，为此她赐以炎剑，为此他必须接受，并被它毁灭。炎剑在他手上不过六天，他就会忍不住听从他的心，将那剑拱手送人。

她没有给这天使一颗心，他却自己长了一颗出来。有了这颗心他才能明白他究竟做了什么，并为之追悔莫及。

最后一颗拥有心脏的天使已经堕落，亚茨拉斐尔的堕落必定与之不同。她感到心疼，但无能为力，游戏已经开始，他不能停下，否则一切就会全部付诸东流。

“我定将严守此门，”他说，举起炎剑，衡量他手中的分量。一把好剑，哪怕世界都分崩离析，它仍能锋利如初。他把它藏在虚空之中，人类的眼睛看不见它，“我定将服从。”

他创造了世上第一个谎言。尽管他自己还不知道。

“亚茨拉斐尔，”她最后说道，“等他来找你的时候，要善良地对他。”这个，至少，他能做到。

从此她再未涉足他的生活。

————————

很久以前，克劳利可以随心所欲地环游地球，走到哪都碰不着一个来自天堂或者地狱的熟人。不论是恶魔还是天使，都喜欢在人们看不见的地方任事态自由发展，只在特别需要的时候，才掐好时机，亲自下场。他们的时间是按宇宙量级计算的——每十年为己方偷来一个灵魂之类的。大部分出勤员工都算不上驻地人员，就和那些人类游客的心理十分相像：也就是说，他们从来不和本地人打交道，对表面之下的东西毫无探索的欲望。

克劳利就不一样，他的工作内容就是“上去，捅点儿篓子”，于是他六千年来都在学习怎么捅篓子，毕竟来这儿之前，没人告诉过他捅什么样的篓子，以及捅到什么时候为止。这就是地狱级别的行政管理，克劳利觉得还行。

他在人间呆的越久，就越习惯人类的生活方式。他学的越多，就越忍不住再多了解一些。

除了老朋友亚茨拉斐尔，克劳利一直觉得他自己是唯一一个有这种心态的恶魔。像哈斯塔或者利古尔这样的恶魔从来不会想到上头看看，也不会对工作以外的事情感兴趣。他们就只是上来，腐朽几个人类，在事情开始发展之前就跑得无影无踪，每次都在好戏开场前准时离场。

所以，直到一年之前，克劳利看见另一个恶魔，或者除了亚茨拉斐尔以外的天使，都会感到很震惊。

现在，哈蒂尔大部分时间都在亚茨拉斐尔的书店，在店主的监视之下读他的宝贝书籍，学习关于人类的知识。而弗雷德的宠物店就开在几条街外，专业宠物毛发护理，只不过有个特别大的地下室，处理另一种生物的羽毛问题。

最近，克劳利哪怕是开着他的宾利车在伦敦兜一圈，都能遇见至少一打人类看不见的灰色翅膀。

曾经唯恐避地球之不及的天使恶魔，发现他们无处可去。克劳利的的专属游乐场开始不空了。

不幸的是，就算这些初来乍到的天使恶魔离开家时都带着某种开放心态，但他们上一回做同事毕竟还是六千年前的事——所谓的“同一阵营”越来越像美国上世纪“隔离且平等”的邪恶种族主义制度，这玩意把人类社会搅得一塌糊涂。如果这帮家伙要和人类住在一起，他们最好能有点进步。

这就是为什么，他发现自己推开弗雷德宠物护理中心的门，身后拖着两个惴惴不安的前天使。门是锁着的，上面写着停止营业。克劳利视若无睹，他的经验告诉他，黑灯的时候人们一般都在家。

屋里黑着灯，一个天使条件反射地说了句“要有光”，整个商店灯火通明，一个人也没有。克劳利瞥了她一眼，决定不纠正这种条件反射行为。他推开了安全出口的门。

楼梯领着他们一路向下，走进一个宽敞、开阔的空间，几乎就像是教堂地下室。几张长桌摆在大厅中央，周围都是折叠椅，克劳利想知道一共有多少人，刚数到八就被打断了：

“克劳利？你怎么来了？”

“过来瞧瞧你们，听说这儿有场聚会，我的邀请函估计是让邮局给寄丢了。”他说着踱向一边，露出身后两个天使，“给你们带了几个朋友。” 

这番话说完，只听四下夜阑人静。恶魔们不好意思地在原地动来动去，互相传递眼神，像是在问现在他们该怎么办。弗雷德向前迈了一步，此前克劳利根本没看见她。就像恶意本身，不想看见的时候，你根本注意不到，她就是这样。

“唔，也不是说我们不欢迎你，克劳利，”她以这句话开头，

“只不过是不欢迎他们？” 克劳利夸张地反问道。这就是他想要的效果。“听着，你们刚从两边过来，我又不是不知道天堂地狱中间那一片血海深仇什么的。但你们既然决定不站队了，就得说话算数。不管谁住在这颗星球上，住在我家门口，都给我——好好相处！” 他感觉像对自己的盆栽说话，要那些瑟瑟发抖的叶子好好相处。

“没有那么简单——”

“就是，”克劳利像一条钢筋截断了她的思路，“——那么简单。你们不是从不同的地方来的，弗雷德，你们在同一个地方被创造出来，有人把你们分开了。我不觉得她是对的，但它就是这么发生了。你们大老远跑到这儿来，不过就是回到了原点，回到我们都在一起的那个时候。”

“不好意思，”楼梯上的天使说。一大群恶魔瞪着她，那天使把手指较紧又松开，“我们可以离开的，如果这太过冒犯的话。”

弗雷德看了克劳利一眼，又环视四周，恶魔们面面相觑，都在等着别人发话，没有人知道该怎么办。克劳利知道问题出在哪儿了，这不是他们的错。他软化下来，心里想着晚上估计又要跟亚茨拉斐尔说上一晚上，好好道歉，谁让他之前说他们什么都不用做呢。

“弗雷德，”他安静地说，她的注意力猛然转向他，看见他的表情，又如释重负般地柔和下来，“做出选择是...是挺可怕的。唯一不那么吓人的办法，就是知道还有别人可以依靠，我们都是这样的。” 他挥挥手，指代整个大厅，“我付出了足够多的代价才能留在这儿，现在外头有一百万只天使恶魔等着我们分开，好让他们能把那孤零零的家伙吞下去。我们必须待在一起。这是唯一让每个人都活下来的办法，要么所有的一起，要么一个都没有，你明白吗？” 

弗雷德垂下眼睛，然后看看克劳利身后的两个天使，“你们叫什么名字？”她温柔地问。

“嘉德拉，” 刚才说话的天使回答道，“这位是洛卡西斯。”

弗雷德最后看了看克劳利，终于向一边迈步，伸出手做了个邀请的手势，“我是傅雷吉特，不过伙计们都叫我弗雷德。进来吧，有你们加入应该会更有意思的，我们今天要学习人类的烹饪技巧。维泽斯要教大家怎么做一种叫沙拉的东西。”

克劳利看着房间里的紧张情绪慢慢消散，心满意足地笑了。说不定这确实行得通呢，说不定他们不那么在乎往哪个方向去，只要不是无路可走。也许他们所要求的不是那么多，只要一点点引导。

————————

她在花园中央载下一棵苹果树，种子在世界的心脏里生根发芽。她在树枝上挂满成熟的智慧果实。历经足够的世代，人类的子孙称它为自由，说是那个苹果让人从此被无穷无尽的选择所困扰。他们错了。有些灵魂的光芒与生俱来——自由，意志，好奇心都在其中。

苹果给他们的比自由意志糟糕多了。

智慧。

没有智慧，不可言自由。

亚当和夏娃在伊甸园里生活，是因为他们从不知道花园外面还有个世界。他们从不知道还有痛苦，还有悲伤，还有恐惧，因为伊甸园中没有这些，它们都被她用深红果实的苦涩表皮紧紧包裹，枝杈累累，警告在侧：如果答案无法承受，就勿要发问。

后来，在苹果成为原罪以前，人类叫它潘多拉之盒，说有一个女孩把所有痛苦倾泻给这世界，只有一样东西锁在盒子里：希望。

人们不知道，他们说的女孩就是吃下苹果的姑娘，可是她知道。

她看见伊甸园之蛇在土壤之下蜿蜒爬行，硫磺还在它肚皮上滋滋作响。它在夏娃耳边窃窃私语，诱惑灌入她心里。她看见夏娃从树枝上摘下世界最初的灾厄，揽进怀里，咬了一口，把第二口让给亚当。她看见他们从此昼夜不停，在树枝上不断摘取智慧，好的，坏的，直到树上只剩下最后一颗苹果，闪闪发亮，汁水丰沛，就在那条蛇旁边。它盘绕在一根粗壮的树枝上，也在观察着。

“谢谢你，”夏娃说，手指在它脑袋后面轻轻拍了拍。

“还剩一个，”它说。她是第一个怀着善意触碰它的人类，虽然不是最后一个。

“这是给你的，”她微微一笑，握住亚当的手。他们就要离开花园了，生命正在她腹中孕育，明亮，温暖，像午夜远方渺小的火光。

克劳利看着他们走远，仍然盘绕在树上一动不动。那颗苹果就在它面前，等待着。他躺在原地，太阳七升七落，黎明时分他还在原地。苹果等着他，墙边多了个洞，开门放行的天使马上就要惹出更大的麻烦。

她来到克劳利身边，他没有反应。

“你不愿要这苹果吗？”这是她存在以来第一次发问，她很高兴对象是克劳利。

他不愿看她一眼。她知道，他永远不会仰望她了，“我吃下一口，就会被摧毁。” 

“我不会毁灭你，”她向他许诺。

“不是你，”他注视着东门的方向，仿佛已经知道那里正在发生什么。

她明白了，“你已经知道她把什么样的果实留给了你。”

他没有回答。

时间兀自流淌，他倒空了潘多拉的盒子，一口吞下那个叫做希望的苹果，徐徐爬向伊甸园之东，去见一个天使。

————————

一年过去，到处都是披着灰色翅膀的生物，连克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔也分不清楚谁是哪一方的。美好的夜晚，万物静寂，街角空荡荡，世界摇入梦乡，他们吃过晚饭，亚茨拉斐尔抱着他的书窝在沙发上，留声机里传出轻柔的音乐，像一条温暖的毛毯包裹住他们，克劳利仍能感觉到他们。

他闭上眼睛，循路感知，能探到成百上千个曾经的天使和恶魔。要是他努努力，就能数出一共有几个，都在哪里，那种飘渺的力量让人难以忽视。准确来说，他感觉到的不是爱，却笼罩着整个伦敦，就像克劳利以前设计的那条M25公路让这座城市满满地充斥邪恶一样。

说到邪恶，维泽斯还出手解决了M25的问题。

两个月以前的事，在又一次非人类有翼生物地下聚会上，维泽斯走到台上小声问有没有人愿意帮他修路。要是他们能悄悄地把一段路挪一挪，M25就不会像现在一样，吸引任何邪恶力量，除了一点点日常路怒情绪。有四个人同意和他一起去，根据克劳利之后秘密检查时看到的情况，他们将一小段路奇迹般地修回了克劳利移动标记之前的规划路段，堪称艺术典范。

“我记得你当时在地狱讲的那个PPT。”维泽斯在第二次聚会之后对克劳利说，”我想，我是说，我可以帮你挽回一点过去。如今这样的事可不多了。”

“是啊，”克劳利同意道。没有这种事。事实上，几乎没有。大多数情况下，如果他们中的任何一个谁想要纠正错误，只有向前走而不敢回头。“谢谢你。”

大多数时候，他们的聚会没这么严肃。克劳利参加过好多次，有时亚茨拉斐尔会跟他一起来，还有几回是亚茨拉斐尔一个人去。会议的内容通常是一群人——现在已经彻底你我不分了，有时你都想不起来他们来自对立阵营——从一个足够自信的家伙那里学习某种技能或课程。他们教自己重新认识人类，学习人类世界的各种新奇玩意，还有社交风俗。

他们开始用电话和电脑，还有电视，纯属自学成才。亚茨拉斐尔焦虑了一个星期，因为似乎整个城市的每个天使恶魔都迷恋上了一种新的手机程序，每天敲打彩色砖块，没有人愿意做其他事情。不过这股风气很快就过去了，就像所有新事物一样。

亚茨拉斐尔带他们研究吃。

周二晚上，大多数餐厅最空旷的夜晚之一，亚茨拉斐尔带着一大群人浩浩荡荡地出去吃饭。他们会把整个菜单几乎每样都点一份，在盘子里交换食物，这样每个人都可以尝一口他们想吃的东西。吃完饭，他们会留下一沓可怕的小费，因为克劳利警告过，如果谁要对吃了什么大惊小怪，谁就必须给小费。

克劳利教他们开车，所有人都宁愿走着，实在不行就坐公交。克劳利就是觉得每个人都必须得会开车，哪怕从来不开也必须得会。他开着宾利车带他们去兜风，在城边租车，在没有人会被撞的地方练习换挡。他给他们讲仪表、踏板、汽油和油的知识——虽然他不用汽油照样开得飞快。多知道知道没什么坏处，他们可以给人类修车。

当他们那天晚上在当地的一家酒吧聚会时，克劳利无意中听到嘉德拉承认，把车开快的感觉就像重新飞上天空。

被困在这里，在这副一旦受伤就不能替换的身体里，飞行是不可能的。凡人的身体不适合天体旅行。嘉德拉的话带来了一阵漫长的沉默，亚茨拉斐尔轻轻推了推克劳利，示意他看不远处的弗雷德，她把一双柔软的手覆在嘉德拉手上，轻声说，“我想我们都一样怀念它。” 

后来，他们又开发了园艺，这和“大花园”很不一样，和伊甸园很不一样。城里开始出现了装着蔬菜和鲜花的窗箱。在公园里，亚茨拉斐尔无意中撞见克劳利正在教一大群人怎么跟植物对话。

两天后，克劳利走进家门，发现亚茨拉斐尔正对着恶魔的植物们，为它们所受的心灵折磨道歉。

“它们不应该受到这样的待遇，比你更不应该。”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，翅膀竖起来，仿佛克劳利随时都要扑过来打一架似的*。

但克劳利在他和植物之间看了看，好像有什么正在杀死他，然后他简单地点点头，下巴紧紧绷着，说不出话来。亚茨拉斐尔一言不发，突然拉近了他们之间的距离，狠狠地抱住他，翅膀几乎完全折在他身上。克劳利紧紧抓住亚茨拉斐尔，好像如果抓不住，他就会再次堕落，万劫不复。

亚茨拉斐尔以前原谅过他很多次，那种原谅是天使的武器，是他高高在上的评断、是分道扬镳前的告别。

但这种原谅不是的。

这是克劳利从未想过自己需要的东西，直到有人替他说出来。他从来不知道宽恕可以代替伤害来治愈。

————————

克劳利在东门遇见了亚茨拉斐尔，看着人类带着一把火焰剑和选择阵营的知识离开伊甸园。他和亚茨拉斐尔同时赐予人类一份致命的礼物。他们各自指明了救赎的方向。

一千万个天使和一千万个恶魔开始末日倒计时，亚茨拉斐尔在克劳利的头上挥起翅膀挡住雨水。天堂和地狱紧锣密鼓策划战争，克劳利那颗心脏却在发烫，他把温暖分给了本该是宿敌的家伙。

一个人讲出爱的同时注定要学会什么是保护。一个人注定要让这两样都不可或缺。虽然几千年里谁也想不明白，但他们的确已经不再纯粹。所谓的阵营差距之所以缩小，正是因为有人一点一点摸索着向对面伸出手。

她希望自己能免除他们旅程中的痛苦，但她不忍心像这样夺走结局。他们会恨她的。

她兀立驻目。

她的计划终于开始运转。

————————

“法国，”哈蒂尔提议道，把一张纸质地图推到亚茨拉斐尔眼前。“我们得从头学习当地语言，但它很近，而且巴黎——”

“——漂亮极了。”亚茨拉斐尔说。他笑了，看了看地图，发现哈蒂尔用红墨水在那座城市周围画了个圈。“那里很适合你，我想。跟伦敦比有点儿太快节奏了，但特别吸引人。”

哈蒂尔望着前来参加会议的其他四人，听凭发落。这孩子太紧张了，亚茨拉斐尔想。他告诉过大家在这里不需要许可或命令，想去哪里就去哪里，但旧习难改。伦敦对他们来说已经变得太拥挤了；过不了多久，亚茨拉斐尔觉得，超自然生物的数量说不定就能超过人类了，虽然他知道这不可能是真的。但有人必须另辟他处，如果必须要一个人帮忙在给所有人这世界上找到容身之处……好吧，他来了。

“说吧，你想说什么都没关系。”亚茨拉斐尔温柔地鼓励道。

“我们想保持联系。”伊妮娅脱口而出，其他人的目光纷纷转向她。她重新低下头，一只蝙蝠可怜兮兮地趴在头上，“和你，还有克劳利。”

“你有书店的电话号码，”亚茨拉斐尔说，依然云里雾里，“你可以给我打电话啊。”

“没错，但是……好吧。”另一个前恶魔瑞凯特跳了出来。“克劳利教我们怎么用手机。我们建了群聊，所以你能不能……”

亚茨拉斐尔憋了一口气，数到三。他今晚必须让克劳利受到教训。这群聊绝对是他的主意，而且绞尽脑汁让某个恶魔替他自己把这事儿说给亚茨拉斐尔听。

克劳利对亚茨拉斐尔拒绝拥有移动电话的事一直颇有意见，但是亚茨拉斐尔觉得它们老是发出声音，而且太亮了，再说，如果他想逃跑，谁打个电话不就能找到他了吗？

但有五张充满希望的面孔在等待他的回应，在他们经历了一切，还必须面对一切之后，他不忍心让他们失望。他花了六千年的时间，却在不到一年的时间里做出了他们的决定，即使是五年之后，他也不希望自己和克劳利所经历的孤独出现在任何人身上。

“让我试试好了，”亚茨拉斐尔妥协了。

这群前恶魔立刻笑得阳光明媚，兴奋地喋喋不休。亚茨拉斐尔没有错过伊妮娅和哈蒂尔双手交握的样子。再过几千年，他可能就接受手机了，但即使亚茨拉斐尔没有，他怀疑他们不会像他想象的那样完全孤独。

而他认为，这一点，他不介意成为元凶，哪怕是一点点。

————————

她铸造的那颗心跳动着，正如她所期待的一样。

克劳利希望用它来伤害她，却发现不过是东墙上有人把翅膀横在他头顶，就足够让它变得柔软。他痛恨变得不像他自己，但他必须知道不是所有的变化是坏的，并非每一次坠落都会像他上一次那样摔得那么厉害。

她还花了更多时间来观察那个自己长出一颗心的天使，他不知道该怎么对待它，只有一个像他一样的存在可以提供参考。

哦，他学得多慢啊。她降下洪水之灾，亚茨拉斐尔从克劳利看孩子们的眼神中学会了心碎。他看着耶稣在十字架上受刑，学到了天命和其中的苦涩。他去罗马，坐在克劳利身边，克劳利端着酒，而他则学到什么是“想要”。战争爆发，他站在教堂的废墟中，重新思考什么是爱。

也许最重要的是，他开始了解自己是谁。

他用自己的心去热爱人类所做的一切神奇的事情，从制作复杂的食物和美味的饮料，写下美好的故事，制作音乐，唱歌跳舞。上一刻他们在这里，下一瞬已不知今夕何夕，他们对每一秒钟的生命精打细算，不是沉迷艺术、就是沉迷爱情，或是发明些什么东西。他们向着星空伸手，潜入海底，当他们发现自己不能飞翔时，就给自己做了一双翅膀，照样飞上天去。它们驯服动物为伴，成千上万地聚集在一起，亚茨拉斐尔学会了以她本意的方式去爱他们，她本来希望每一个天使都这么做的。

他意识到那些天使并不是这样的。他还以为在半个天堂从恩典中堕落之前，他们就已经做出选择了。

他发现自己不得不在天堂和人类之间做出选择。

幸好，他认识一个懂得叛逆的堕落天使，一个不顾风险，大半辈子都在以身试法，挂着恶魔的职操着天使的心的家伙。一个要求亚茨拉斐尔跟他一起逃到半人马星座，却不知道自己已经够不到星星的人。一个比亚茨拉斐尔都更爱人类的家伙。

最后，天使们命令他战斗，亚茨拉斐尔明白，他已经等了很久，他一直在等待着坠落，却从未意识到他还可以跳到中间去。

他将手指触及大地，跟随自己的心回家。

她感到前所未有的骄傲。

————————————

没那么明显。

十年了，天使和恶魔撤退到地球的速度十分缓慢，但是很稳定。他们有些人充满兴奋。有些只是感到疲倦。有些人失去了信心，无家可归。路西法不再归来，上帝缄默不语。

——克劳利之所以又开始关注，只是因为他在亚茨拉斐尔的书店对面看见了另一个前恶魔。

他们经常成群结队地来，然后分散到别的地方，遍布全球，一个个城镇，悄悄的融入到人类社会。如果克劳利想的话，他书房里的地球仪会亮起他们每一个人的位置。他追踪每一个天使和恶魔的行动。他们并不是无处不在，还没有，但他们正在增加。马上就是了。

——亚茨拉斐尔还在书店里，已经关门了。他不知道克劳利现在在看什么。

他们在人类世界混得如鱼得水。在弗雷德的沙龙里还有地下会议。克劳利去参加过，他们总是在学习一些普通的事情——做饭、打扫卫生、怎么拨电话。有一回他们开会实验养宠物是怎么一回事，结果相当令人难忘。

动物们，非常不幸地，拥有感知超自然生物的能力，真是太不方便了。

——一个人类在人行道上，离那个前恶魔越来越近了。

亚茨拉斐尔很快就会出来了，克劳利想。他们该去吃饭了。

老太太把她的手放在前恶魔的手上，他检查了一下两边的路，然后带着她慢慢走过去，一只银色的翅膀保护性地包裹在她看不见的地方。但克劳利看得见。

克劳利身后的门打开了，亚茨拉斐尔站在他身后。他越过肩膀，微笑着对现在安全地站在他们那边的二人组点了点头，

“看见了吗？”克劳利问。

亚茨拉斐尔顺着他的视线看见那两个人，微笑起来，“相处得挺好的，是不是？你知道吗，”他补充道，拉近他们之间的距离，站在克劳利的身边，“人类有关于守护天使的传说。”

“那可不是个天使。”克劳利说。

亚茨拉斐尔若有所思地哼了一声，“那也是守护者了。”

“守护者，”他同意。

然而，这些都不是他想让亚茨拉斐尔注意到的。他含糊地挠了挠鬓角，那里曾经有一条黑蛇盘曲着，就像许多其他恶魔的青蛙、蜥蜴、蝙蝠或虫子一样。“看看他的本体。”

亚茨拉斐尔仔细看看，似乎不确定自己在找什么，然后他的眼睛睁大了，全身都僵住了。“哦，天哪，”他喘着气说。“它快要消失了。”

克劳利点点头，没有去碰自己的那道蜷曲在耳下的东西，它只剩皮肤上的一道墨影。“他们现在真的活在那副壳子里。不管过去那摊事儿了。”

条件反射一般，当亚茨拉斐尔握住他的手时，克劳利伸出手指，与他十指交叉。他们向那个守护者挥挥手，后者转身冲他们招手致意，然后沿街向另一个方向走去，有个前天使正在那里等他。

克劳利扯了两下亚茨拉斐尔的手，吸引他的注意力，朝相反的方向点点头，“我们的预约要迟到了。”

他们也许要用整场晚餐来讨论他们究竟看到了什么，又什么意义。他们会想知道自己是怎么错过一切的，因为即使不明显，但他认为，重要的是，他们正在弥补。所有的人，一点一点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *鸽子：上一章的鸽子灰的梗，克劳利叫亚茨拉斐尔鸽子
> 
> ==============
> 
> 没什么用的一点想法，可以不看
> 
> 关于老蛇虐待植物这个问题，我一直觉得是他很恶魔的一面，以及时不时拿来刺激刺激亚茨拉斐尔，甚至暗戳戳跟上帝反着干的事业。他交错了朋友，阴差阳错被逐出伊甸园，然后就在人间搞了个迷你花园，按原著里写“公寓中让克鲁利投入精力的只有那些盆栽......他所做的是向盆栽们灌输对上帝的敬畏。更准确地说，是对克鲁利的敬畏。”颇有种“你瞧，我在这底下也过得挺好”的感觉。植物绿油油的长得不错，也暗示着老蛇自己确实混得还行。
> 
> 所以因为这个原因，我一般不太接受老蛇可以不虐待植物，或者亚茨拉斐尔代替他对植物友善/道歉的情节。
> 
> 但是这篇文的原作太太说了一个更深更黑暗的原因，关于为什么老蛇不用奇迹而是恫吓植物来让它们长得好，并且丢弃黄叶的树而不是用神迹来救：他从来没有真正得到宽恕，所以也不知道怎么对别人（别的植物）的错误予以宽容。克劳利听到的所有从上帝和天使们口中说出的原谅，都是一种武器，我原谅你代表无论怎样我都高你一头，原谅你是因为你十恶不赦并且没有改变余地。我印象中亚茨拉斐尔每次说原谅基本都是没话怼了，吵架用的。所以克劳利让自己不被原谅也是一种反抗。
> 
> 然而原谅真正的含义，应该是“尽管如此，但你不再需要受到惩罚”，就像Kedreeva太太说的，“forgiveness could heal instead of hurt.”这里老蛇在天使影响下停止虐待植物，是因为他终于允许自己被宽恕，被亚茨拉斐尔，也被那个象征神明的“她”。
> 
> 好了我把自己说服了。


End file.
